vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ana Rena/Eurowizja
Ohayo!~~ Mam do was pytanie, ogląda ktoś konkurs Eurowizji? Dla nie wtajemniczonych powiem w wielkim skrócie, że jest to konkurs w którym większość państw Europy wystawia swoich "najlepszych artystów" (piszę to w nawiasie, bo nie zawsze jest to prawdą, np. taka Polska rzadko kiedy dawała coś fajnego xD) i walczą o tytuł najlepszego, a główną nagrodą jest organizacja konkursu w następnym roku. W zeszłym roku wygrała piosenka, którą nie raz pewnie słyszeliście w radiu czy tv: Loreen - Euphoria . Konkurs ten jest wielkim wydarzeniem i emitowany jest nie tylko w krajach europejskich, ale także w obu Amerykach oraz krajach azjatyckich (w tym także Japonii, bo pewnie to was najbardziej ciekawi xD) i Pacyfiku. Ja tym konkursem zainteresowałam się jakieś dwa lata temu. Pamiętam, że odbywały się wtedy chrzciny mojego najmłodszego brata (lol stara krowa 21 lat i ma o 19 lat młodszego brata xD) i akurat w telewizji leciał finał tego konkursu. Z rodziną i znajomymi obstawialiśmy kto wygra, większość obstawiała Hiszpanie z wielce kiczowatą wakacyjną piosenką, Lucia Perez - Que me quiten lo bailo , ja jednak obstawiałam na Gruzje, gdyż wystawili zespół który moim zdaniem wyróżniał się od wszystkich, Eldrine - One More Day . Zespół ten jest, jak to większość określiła, połączeniem Linkin Park z Evanescence. Jednak w tej edycji wygrał Azerbejdżan z ckliwą piosenką, Ell & Nikki - Running Scared . No cóż moim faworyci nigdy nie wygrywają, już się przyzwyczaiłam. xD Rok temu nastawiałam się, by obejrzeć sobie na spokojnie przed telewizorem, bez płaczącego dziecka nad głową (być matką chrzestną własnego brata to nie jest fajna sprawa xD), zaznajomiłam się nawet z listą kandydatów i miałam już swoich faworytów (Mołdawię , Islandię , Szwajcarię , Macedonię i Słowację , która nawet nie przeszła do finału a szkoda, bo na nich najbardziej stawiałam) i naglę coś się stało. Wyszłam z domu i zapomniałam o konkursie. xD Następnego dnia z ciekawości zajrzałam do gazety telewizyjnej i byłam w szoku. Ja aż płakałam, na samą myśl, że przegapiłam go, a tu się okazało, że w Polsce nawet nie raczyli go emitować. Poczytałam trochę w internecie dlaczego tak się stało i TVP użyło wymówki, że to wszystko z powodu Euro i że nie mają pieniędzy. *facepalm* Ok, nie mieliśmy w tamtym roku swojego reprezentanta, ale żeby tego nie emitować, bo Euro ważniejsze to już była przesada, która prosiła się o pomstę do nieba i nie tylko ja tak uważałam, ale też wielu innych fanów tego wydarzenia. W tym roku sprawy mają się podobnie i zdążyłam się już przygotować, na każdą wymówkę od TVP. I miałam rację, w tym roku też nie startujemy (o to akurat nie płaczę xD) i nie będą też go emitować, bo wszystkie pieniądze poszły na Euro. Aham... tym Euro będą się tak zasłaniać pewnie jeszcze z pięć lat, ale mniejsza. No to więc sprytna ja, korzystając z uroku nowo nabytej telewizji, przejrzałam wszystkie zagraniczne programy i sprawdziłam na którym będę mogła sobie obejrzeć. xD W tym roku będę się bawić z litewską telewizją LRT, przynajmniej pod szlifuję swoje umiejętności lingwistyczne o kolejny język (bo jak miałam okazje pogadać z Litwinami to okazało się, że była to polka urodzona na Litwie i jej narzeczony, który nie rozumiał nic, ani po angielsku, ani polsku xD). W tegorocznym wydaniu tego konkursu moje serce zdobyła Grecja z piosenką Alkohol is free . x3 Po za tym kibicuję też Danii , Słowenii , Litwie , Ukrainie , Szwajcarii , Norwegi i Belgi . Gospodarzom, czyli Szwecji też chciałam kibicować, gdyby reprezentował ich Yohio z piosenką Heartbreak Hotel , ale niestety nie wygrał eliminacji w Melodifestivalen, a szkoda, bo stwierdzam, że jego piosenka jest lepsza niż to co wybrali, ale niestety nie mnie o tym decydować. xD Pierwszy półfinał zaczyna się 14 maja (kurde tego dnia mam maturę >.>"), drugi natomiast 16. Miło by było, gdybym je też sobie obejrzała, ale płakać nie będę jeśli nie będą ich emitować na Litwie w tv. Najważniejszy jest finał, który odbędzie się 18 o 21h.^^ Dlaczego tak się zachwycam tym konkursem? Bo nie wiadomo co dadzą za rok! xD Yup. Najwięcej właśnie takich hitów, które później słuchamy w radiu to właśnie najczęściej zwycięzcy tego konkursu albo zajmują miejsca od 2 do 10. Np. ABBA z piosenką Waterloo , Ruslana z piosenką Wild Dances , Lordi z Hard Rock Hallelujah czy Alexander Rybak z Fairytale . Nie wymieniałam już starszych, które są znane, bo robią z nich różne remixy, bo powiecie, że wyrwałam się nagle z epoki dinozaurów xD Po za tym w tamtym roku, kiedy my podniecaliśmy się Jarzębiną i Koko Euro Spoko, w tym samym czasie właśnie na tym konkursie, Rosja wystawiła swojego reprezentanta, którym był zespół Buranowskije Babuszki z piosenką Party for Everybody i wiecie, że w półfinale to właśnie one wygrały, a nie Loreen, ale w finale zdobyły drugie miejsce. xD W tym roku z takich ciekawych to nie wiem co mogę wam zaproponować. O wiem! Rumunia i Łotwa w tym roku podbiły moje serce, ale do faworytów nie należą. xD Tutaj macie przegląd wszystkich utworów na ten rok. Co się tyczy "Kraju nad Wisłą". Hym... Najlepiej wypadliśmy tylko w 1994, kiedy reprezentowała nas Edyta Górniak z piosenką To nie ja , bo zajęła aż drugie miejsce. Później najdalej zaszliśmy tylko na siódme w 2003, kiedy reprezentowali nas Ich Troje z piosenką Keine Grenzen . Jednak od kiedy zaszły zmiany w regulaminie konkursu i wprowadzili półfinały w 2004, tylko raz udało się nam przejść do finału w 2008, kiedy reprezentowała nas Isis Gee z piosenką For Life , ale zajęła ona dwudzieste czwarte miejsce. Ostatni raz w tym konkursie startowaliśmy dwa lata temu i reprezentowała nas Magdalena Tul z piosenką Jestem , ale nie przeszła dalej. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nasz kraj wypada dość przeciętnie i stawia na kicz (takie jest moje zdanie). Trudno by mi było wybrać, kogo byśmy mogli wystawić w tym roku, jeśli byśmy brali udział, bo jakoś nikt się za bardzo nie wyróżnia. Może ewentualnie zespół Enej, Kamil Bednarek, albo nie wiem... Ewelina Lisowska, ale to już na upartego. >.>" Jeśli to wszystko przeczytaliście i nie mieliście myśli samobójczych, to należy się wam medal. xD Czy po tej paplaninie zachęciłam was do śledzenia tego konkursu czy raczej zniechęciłam? xD Jeśli tak to jakich macie faworytów, a jak nie to przepraszam. xD No i najważniejsze, co sądzicie o udziale Polski w tym konkursie? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach